


How Do You Like Me Now?

by FancyKraken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Bottom Loki, Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Top Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony generally has a habit of trouble finding him. He is, after all, Iron Man. But when Loki is away from Earth, Tony is the unsuspecting victim of a vampire and is turned. Not only does he have to adjust and contend with this new life (or curse), he has to wait until Loki returns and hope that the god he loves won’t walk out on him because he is now no longer the human Loki fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Like Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't exactly follow canon after Thor 2, but the core of everything still belongs with the MCU. This is also kind of a twist/new idea on vampire lore that I wanted to explore, so it's not your typical vampire myth a lot of you are used to. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Firstly, I must praise my wonderful, talented, and beautiful, staubengel for her gorgeous work and for her undying support on this fic. I am always so thrilled with her art and she did not disappoint at all. GO CHECK OUT HER ART HERE: http://staubengel.tumblr.com/post/132951078984/frostironbang-illustration-for-fancykrakens
> 
> Secondly, I must give huge love, thanks, and kisses to my ever beautiful beta, plastic_cello. Having her beta was a huge deal for me because she is one of my favourite authors ever and gives me so much support in return.
> 
> And just a note that this fic was to be a mini bang and it quite literally grew over the 15,000 word count at the last minute. I didn't plan for it to be this long and technically qualify for a big bang, but it happened.

Tony Stark was an idiot. Or at least that’s what he has been telling himself for the past two weeks since his unfortunate encounter with a very alluring, yet deadly woman at a global energy conference in Berlin. Deadly being the keyword to all of this.

Now he was in his Malibu home sitting across from one of the most gorgeous women he had ever laid eyes on. Part of him was a little disappointed that this was all just business and not pleasure.

“Please, Mr. Stark, if you could tell me all of what you remember that happened,” the statuesque blond woman sitting across from him said. Her name was Toril and she was beautiful, graceful, and dangerous in a way that could leave a man dead or worse. The moment Tony had come within twenty feet of her he knew on pure instinct just how powerful she was. She was one of the old ones, one of the most deadly. Tony knew that she could probably rip him in half if she really, really wanted to. Better not piss her off.

Reaching for his glass of scotch, Tony tried to recall to the best of his ability what had happened two weeks ago in Berlin. His memory was impeccable and razor sharp, but for some reason he couldn’t put all the pieces together that night. Something had happened; something bad and he hadn’t been the same since. He had wanted to turn to Pepper, Rhodey, or Bruce for help, but with the limited information he had it would probably only make them worry more. That’s when he brought Natasha in on his little ‘problem’ and she had used her super secret spy skills to get him to this very moment.

“Well,” Tony frowned into his drink as he took a sip, “as I’m sure our mutual black spider friend has mentioned I don’t remember a hell of a lot.”

The blond woman nodded. “She did, which is why I am here, but I would prefer if I had it from your own lips.”

Normally this would be an invitation for all kinds of innuendo from Tony, but instead he just sighed, resting his drink on his knee. “It was the end of the conference and of course there was the obligatory end of convention party. Pepper had been at the thing the whole weekend, but insisted I put in an appearance or two during all the so-called ‘fun’ parts. Never hurts to have Iron Man there for some good PR for Stark Industries. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary until she showed up.”

“Could you describe her for me?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Tony shifted a bit nervously in his seat. If Toril noticed she made no indication she knew of his sudden discomfort. “She had dark brown hair with very pale skin, and eyes almost like—“

_Don’t say Loki. Don’t say Loki._

“ –Like someone I know.” Tony finished lamely. “She was a looker, could have any man or woman with a snap of a finger. Hell, I’m sure if we had met a few years ago she could have had me down the aisle and half my fortune and company in her pocket by now. Dodged a bullet there, let me tell you.”

Toril smiled. “I am more than sure you did, Mr. Stark.”

Beginning to relax a little, Tony continued. “But here’s where things start to get a bit strange, and believe me I’ve seen some strange shit over the years. It started to feel like I knew this woman, like really know her as if I had my whole life, which is clearly not the case. She felt… safe somehow. As if everything was going to be okay with her. It’s hard to put into words, but I’ve figured out by now that what happened can’t really be put into words. We then went up to my hotel room…” Tony paused, gathering his thoughts. One thing he could never admit to is the shame he had felt when he went up with that woman. The betrayal he was inevitably causing yet there was nothing he could do about it. The force that made him do this was too powerful and Tony felt weak against it. He had never meant for this to even start in the first place, he was spoken for and more than happy to be so.

The air seemed to stick in Tony’s throat as he continued on, avoiding Toril’s grey eyes. “We went up to my room under the pretense of getting drinks, but the moment that door closed she was on me.” Tony went silent and seemed hesitant to continue.

“I realize this is difficult for you, but you must tell me everything you remember.”

“There’s not too much to it after that,” Tony said, shrugging. “It started hot and heavy, really great, she kept kissing me and my neck. I tried to get some clothes off of her but she wasn’t having it. She just kept saying to look at her eyes, so I did.  I’ve been with women that have their little odd kinks, so I thought nothing of it really. Then everything goes hazy. I woke up in the shower sicker than I had ever been in my life, felt like I was going to die. I was still dressed and everything.” Something in Tony’s voice wavered at that last statement. A sudden flood of emotions bubbled up in him, anger, shame, hate, resentment, everything that was festering under the surface since that night was about to spill over and out into the open. He hung his head to avoid Toril’s gaze.

Toril leaned over and gently placed a cool hand on top of Tony’s. “Mr. Stark, I can assure you that you were not raped or that you committed such an act upon her.”

Tony’s gaze snapped up to the woman in front of him and his entire body froze. “How could—“ Ever since Tony woke in that shower stall sick, with small blood stains on his crisp white shirt and come stained pants he had assumed the worst, but which worst he couldn’t say. He was never the type of man to abuse a woman or partner, he abhorred those very ideas, but the confusion, lack of control over himself, and uncertainty of events made him doubt. The knot in his chest slowly started to uncoil and intense relief put in its place. He released a large breath of air that he did not realize he was holding.

“I have seen and heard of similar events over the course of my life. The physical reaction that your body had to the process is quite common. It’s one of the traits that our kind has to make things as pleasurable as possible for the one being turned. Sexual arousal and release helps keep the subject calmer and resist fighting the change.” Toril leaned back on the couch and studied Tony.

“So then I’m definitely…” Tony couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“Yes, you are a vampire.”

Vampire. The big V-word. Well, fuck. Because if there was anything more that could make Tony’s life more complicated it would be this. The intense relief Tony was feeling just moments before was obliterated, replaced with pretty much every emotion that was listed in the dictionary and probably then some. Tony stared at Toril, unable to form any real coherent sentences.

“I figured.” Tony said at last.

“I would hope so for someone as smart as you, Mr. Stark,” Toril smirked. “However I feel an obligation to apologize to you. As you will learn it’s a serious offense for a vampire to turn someone against his or her will or without his or her knowledge about what is happening. We have set laws within our race to prevent such happenings, but sometimes vampires go rogue and become a law unto themselves. This is what your maker had done and has since been dealt with accordingly.”

“Hold up. She’s be dealt with? So you fucking knew what the hell happened already and still you have me sitting here and tell you this fucked up little tale?”

“Again I apologize Mr. Stark, but I needed to hear the events from you. I was able to use my connections and other methods to get the story from Reveca, your maker, herself. She was guilty of breaking the laws we have put in place to protect both vampires and humans.”

“So when can I meet her and kick her ass?” Tony frowned, taking a sip of his drink.

“She is dead.”

Tony blinked. “What?! Look lady, I know that you were just doing your job, but I think I deserved some answers and maybe a goddamn apology from that bitch. I didn’t exactly ask to be turned into this fucking horror freak show!”

“I know, Mr—“

“The fuck you do!” Tony slammed his drink down on the table between them, the amber liquid splashing up over the side of the glass and onto the table. “The past two weeks have been hell. I didn’t know what was going on and what the fuck was happening to me. I couldn’t tell if I was dying or if it was some mother of all acid trips! Y’know I fucking almost killed a woman that first night after waking up in that bathroom? Yeah, she was just bringing up some room service only she ended up becoming the meal. If I hadn’t stopped myself I—“ Tony couldn’t bare to finish the thought. The thought of taking an innocent person’s life made him nauseous. Too much blood was on his hands already and he’d be damned if he’d bloody them further.

Toril sat as calm and composed as before, not even batting an eye at his outburst. “Would you please sit back down Mr. Stark,” she said softly, extending a hand towards his seat.

Tony hadn’t realized he had gotten up from his seat during his outburst. He sat back down and raked his fingers through his hair. He felt so tired, tired and confused and worried. Worried for himself and worried for the other person in his life and how he would react to it when he returned.

“When was the last time you fed?” Toril’s calm and centering voice broke through Tony’s tormented thoughts.

“That night in Berlin.”

Toril jerked back in surprise. “Really? I must give you more credit than I originally thought. For someone so newly turned you must feed several times a week, some must every night! By all accounts you should be half dead already.”

“Yeah, well, I’m just full of surprises.” _And the protection spells that Loki insisted he place on me each time he has to go on his little journeys._

“What have you been doing since that night in Berlin?”

Looking around Tony just spread his hands, indicating his newly rebuilt Malibu estate. “I’ve been here. Alone.” Tony was loath to be around anyone after that incident, especially with all the new things that were happening to him. Putting the people he cared about at risk was something he would not do. He’d also been desperately waiting for Loki’s return, but things got a little complicated when your lover was in the next realm or two over. Couldn’t exactly call him up and say ‘hey, I think I was just turned into a vampire, could you come over?’

“I see,” Toril murmured. “Mr. Stark—“

“Nah, call me Tony, I think we’re beyond that now, aren’t we?”

Toril laughed. “That is fair. Tony, the reason that I came to you today was not only to help you with any questions you may have but to also tell you that being turned into a vampire is not a death sentence, quite the opposite in fact if you are careful. Your friend Ms. Romanoff seemed quite eager to get me to you as soon as possible. I admit I would have been here sooner without her assistance, but the information and punishment of your maker took precedence. We could not have her go and turning other unsuspecting humans against their will.

“I am sure you are now aware that  being a vampire is not like what popular culture and society has put out there. For example it is 4:26 in the afternoon and we are both sitting in a sunlit room albeit you in the shade.”

“Yeah, I noticed that when I woke up the first day. Got a nasty sunburn, but other than that I was fine. It went away after I drank…” Tony trailed off.

Nodding, Toril reached over to the table between them and finally took the drink that Tony had offered her before. “The woman who you fed from has been taken care of. You have no need to worry about her. She is perfectly healthy and does not remember the incident anymore.”

“Huh, I kinda wondered why there was no press about ‘Iron Man attacks and drinks the blood of a hotel employee’. I’m pretty sure Pepper would have blown down my door long before now if that were the case. So I take it the messing with memories thing is true?”

“Yes and no,” Toril sipped at her drink. “It is different for each vampire which gifts they will receive. Some may receive none beyond what the gift of our kind is given when they are first turned, some manifest extra talents over time.  You may develop some later or you may not. No one is able to predict what kind of gift they may develop when they are just turned.”

“So what’s yours then?”

Toril merely smiled, taking another sip of her drink. Her grey eyes glittered playfully with an edge of danger.

Taking the hint, Tony smiled and accepted that he wouldn’t get that answer right now.

“I am here to answer questions about you right now, Tony. I would hope that revealing specific details that pertain to myself as an individual and other specific vampires right now must be kept quiet. After all, you are newly turned and a highly public figure. We wouldn’t want things to slip out after all,” she smiled, obviously referring to the press conference where Tony had admitted he was Iron Man.

Tony knew that wasn’t entirely true and that Toril didn’t trust him not to do anything against her or her kind but accepted the answer anyway.  The need for answers about him was something he needed more.

“So let me tell you about what being a vampire is really like and how it really isn’t as terrible as you may think. And yes, you can eat as much garlic as you want.”

This was going to take a while, but soon Tony would find out that he could literally have all the time he wanted.

It was nearly 2 AM when Tony showed Toril to the door. The pair had been talking this whole time, Tony asking questions and Toril being patient and answering them. Each time that Tony got a little too close to personal details he would be gently guided back to the subject of him. Of course Tony was no fool and while he was not as a gifted a liar as Loki, he could definitely put in a few of his own falsehoods. The lack of trust wasn’t just one sided.

“I thank you, Tony for the conversation and the lovely meal. It has been refreshing to talk with someone newly turned who isn’t completely afraid of what they have become.”

Tony smiled his big media everything-is-great smile not letting on that he was pretty fucking terrified and not just for himself.  “You’re welcome, Toril. I gotta say that if I wasn’t living this I would assume this was just right out of an Anne Rice novel. It’s been… an experience.”

Toril smiled and nodded. “It is indeed, but you will adjust I am sure. Many do, and live normal lives. You have all my contact information, correct?”

“ _I have stored it in Mr. Stark’s phone and on his private server, Ms. Toril,”_ Jarvis spoke up.

Toril jerked a little still surprised at the disembodied voice of Tony’s AI. Tony always felt a little smug when people reacted to Jarvis that way.

“Uh, thank you,” Toril replied a little uncertain.

“Trust me if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t know how to order pizza,” Tony joked.

“I somehow doubt that, but that’s good to know.” Toril stepped out into the warm Malibu night air and smiled. “Despite us being able to still walk in sunlight I do prefer the darker hours. I somehow feel more alive.” She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply, tipping her head back towards the stars. Her otherworldly beauty suddenly struck Tony in that very moment. It wasn’t as prominent as it was in the sunlight, but her hair and skin seemed to radiate a faint light, almost like moonlight. She opened her eyes and Tony was a little taken aback about the pale silver glow behind them.

Toril tilted her head to the side slightly, eyeing Tony. “You remind me of him,” she said half to herself.

“Who?”

“Mmm, someone I met and became acquainted with in Florence who was apprenticed to a friend of mine, Andrea del Verrochio. I will take your leave now Tony Stark and again thank you for your hospitality. We will be speaking again soon, I am sure.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Tony replied and watched as Toril silently made her way to her car and drove away.

Walking back into the silent house Tony stood in the living room, his mind on overdrive with all the information he had received. Good thing Jarvis had recorded everything from their conversation so he could go back and pick it apart if needed. Or use it for something else…

While talking with Toril about being a vampire, Tony, to his surprise, actually started to become a bit excited about it all. It certainly wasn’t like what the legends, fiction, and pop culture out there made it out to be. Most of the older vampires found a lot of it hilarious and very entertaining. Some even got into that genre and started to perpetuate the myths via writing, acting, and various other mediums.

Tony was surprised at the list of things that he could do and weren’t true. Sunlight, for example, wasn’t the enemy. Newly turned vampires would be highly sensitive to it, but over time and drinking blood they would build up a tolerance to it. They wouldn’t just suddenly burst into flames and ash like it has been told a hundred times before. Toril could go around in daylight like any other human, but she had told Tony that was because she was one of the old ones (and Tony knew better than to ask a woman her age).

Drinking blood was another pleasant surprise and a relief, something Tony would never guess in a million years that he’d be relieved about. Tony didn’t need to feed every night and eventually he could sustain himself on drinking blood maybe once or twice a year. Toril didn’t specify how long that would take him to get to, but she assured him that after a few years he would feel the hunger lessen and the need for blood to dissipate. The downside to it all, and this he assumed already, was that if he stopped drinking blood altogether he would die. Again it was an age thing, the older the vampire the longer they could go without blood before they saw the signs of aging and decay. That’s why Toril was surprised at how good Tony had looked when he told her he hadn’t fed since Berlin.

Food was fine; he could eat anything he wanted to, same with drinking. Sadly it would take Tony a lot longer to get drunk since his new biology changed to become more alcohol resistant. He’d have to pick Steve’s brain to see if he had any tricks to getting drunk.

The perks to becoming a vamp were kinda cool. There was the aging thing where as long as he kept drinking blood he could live pretty much indefinitely. His senses were heightened. He had noticed right away that his eyesight was back to what it was in college and then some. He was stronger and could endure things a lot longer (of course Tony immediately thought of the bedroom and grinned at that little tidbit of information). He couldn’t get sick from any human related diseases or viruses. His mind felt more fluid and quicker, not hampered by lack of sleep or age. Also the teeth thing was convenient, the fangs only popped down when he was about to feed, so no need to worry about starting some kind of bizarre fashion trend.

And another thing that Tony was surprised at was that he could get harder a lot faster. The first time since being turned when he woke up with an erection he had taken care of it like he normally would. Not even 20 minutes later he was hard again and ready to go. This was definitely a huge plus in Tony’s books since Loki could come multiple times without getting soft and then get hard again just minutes later. Tony always kinda hated him for that.

However one of the most ironic things Tony had heard in his life was that he was now highly vulnerable to iron. He’d almost choked on his steak dinner when Toril told him that. She was quite amused by it as well, but also quite pleased when he told her that the suits actually didn’t have iron in them. Silver was also a problem, but not as great as a problem as iron. Iron would burn and cause great pain to a vampire and could kill them if exposed to it for very long. Silver would burn, but a vampire could recover much quicker. Dead man’s blood was also a no-no as it would act like poison and taken in enough quantities it could kill.

Tony sighed, raking his hands through his hair. Then there was the myriad of politics and covens and all that fun bullshit that made up the vampire community. This was a whole new world he had to learn about and he was low on the totem pole. Something he was definitely not used to. There was a lot to still think about and process. All of a sudden he felt incredibly weary. He needed sleep.

“J, I’m hitting the showers, usual temp, my man.”

“ _Of course, sir.”_

Pausing on the stairs up to his bedroom Tony added, “And whom did Leonardo Da Vinci apprentice with in Florence?”

He knew the answer already, but had to hear it out loud from someone else otherwise he felt he might crack up. He was in no way surprised with what Jarvis told him.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay in bed just staring up at the ceiling; it could have been minutes, hours, or ten years for all he knew. The thoughts that kept battering at his senses always narrowed down to one: you’re a fucking vampire Tony Stark, how the hell did you let this happen? And what will he say? He had no real explanation for it, no real defense as to how he let himself get to this point, it was what it was. He hoped to hell that Loki would be okay with that.

Fuck, Loki would so not be okay with this. The worry and fear that Tony had been experiencing had been in large part to what Loki would do when he found out. Or maybe he didn’t have to? Tony’s heart sped up with the thought. He could hide it; it was perfectly doable to do so. He’d just have to make a few small adjustments to his behavior and with what Toril had told him getting access to blood wouldn’t be a problem. There was a network set up for vampires across the globe to get access to fresh blood when they needed it. No one had to get hurt or scared. He could keep his secrets and be A-okay.

Rolling over onto his side Tony now stared blankly out the floor to ceiling windows into the impending dawn outside. Who the fuck was he kidding? Loki would know. Loki would figure it out before Tony could even start to execute his plan. He’d probably get a face full of angry Norse god and a fist to the face because of it.

What the fuck was he going to tell Loki? Things were just starting to even out between them. Thor was slowly starting to trust his brother again and while he didn’t exactly think it wise for the two of them to be together right now he respected them both enough to let them be. The rest of the Avengers were still iffy. Okay, a lot iffy, but Tony didn’t care. He was actually happy with Loki and Loki, for some weird reason of the universe, was happy with him. Or as happy as Loki liked to admit. Tony knew better. Tony knew that Loki was finding something for the first time in his life and it was a big deal. Loki was finding some kind of calm within the raging storm and dark demons that took root in his soul. He had found a safe house within Tony and Tony was realizing the same thing. He loved Loki, more than he had anyone else in his messed up failures of a love life. But would Loki still love him now that he had become something different? Something unnatural. A monster?

Tony accepted Loki when he finally revealed to him his Jotun heritage and eventually, after a lot coaxing and proving that he wouldn’t leave, Loki revealed to him his true form. Tony was scared for the first three seconds or so, but looking at Loki’s amazing dark blue skin, lean lines, gorgeous markings, and blood red eyes, he knew that he loved him utterly and completely and would never deny Loki just because of his Jotun blood.

But now it was different. Now the shoe was on the other foot and Tony was scared. He was scared that he didn’t fully trust Loki yet with himself despite assurances otherwise. He was mortal—okay, not completely mortal anymore—and Loki kinda liked that about Tony. Not that he would die a lot sooner than Loki, they talked about that and plans were slowly being put in place about a certain golden apple. No, Loki liked that Tony was not what he was constantly told what he had to love and to hate when he was raised as the prince of the golden realm. It wasn’t about sexuality or gender; it was about the lies and half-truths he was given as a youth and as an adult. There were no lies about Tony. Tony was human. Tony was Iron Man. Tony was Loki’s. Tony was Loki’s decision and Loki’s alone.

“Fuck all this,” Tony muttered to no one. He’d just have to wait and see what Loki would say and have faith that Loki wouldn’t walk out. Or worse, think him more of a monster then Tony sometimes thought.

 

The setting sun cast a warm glow throughout Tony’s bedroom, lighting everything in rich orange and gold tones. It took him a moment for his brain to catch up, and with a strangled yelp he rolled off the bed and into the shadows, quickly looking over his exposed skin for burns. There were none.

As if his A.I. was able to read his thoughts Jarvis said, “ _The glass is UV and IR protected, sir, also I took the liberty of adjusting the photochromic settings to keep the room at a comfortable darkness while you slept.”_

“Thanks, bud,” Tony managed to get out, touched once again by Jarvis’ forethought and ability to take care of his maker. “How long was I asleep?”

“ _Ten hours and sixteen minutes, sir.”_

Shit, that was a lifetime by Tony Stark standards; he usually survived off of three to four hours of sleep on good nights. He chalked it up to two weeks of near sleeplessness and the stress of everything.

“J, I’ll be in the worksh—“

“ _Actually, sir, Mr. Laufeyson arrived just several minutes ago. I informed him that you were just waking up and would be down momentarily.”_

Tony froze. No. No, not yet. He needed time. Time to think. Time to prepare, time to…

 _Time to what?_  He thought. He’d have to face Loki eventually; they were lovers after all, but he just wasn’t ready to face that possible rejection. He didn’t think he could take it otherwise.

“ _Sir?”_

“Uh, yeah. Just… gonna change, hold up.” Tony bolted to the en suite and quickly looked at himself in the mirror. Everything was good; everything was where it should be. No fangs, no new markings or weird stuff. His eyes looked a bit brighter, more gold flecks mixed within the rich chocolate brown. His skin was a bit paler, but he could just say he’d been holed up for several weeks working on a new project. Loki could at least believe that. No, he pretty much looked as he always did. With his confidence renewed he ran a comb through his hair and quickly padded over to his walk in closet, picking out the first pair of jeans and t-shirt he could get his hands on. Pulling the t-shirt over his head he came back into the bedroom and his heart stopped.

Loki was standing still in the middle of the room. Dressed in his casual leather pants, he wore a rich dark green tunic, his long leather coat, and vambraces. His hair was tied back in a casual ponytail; some strands had come loose, framing his sharp and elegant features. Loki was looking as fine as ever, but the look on his face made Tony’s blood run cold.

“H-hey, babe,” Tony tried to say as normally and calmly as possible. “Glad to have you back.”

“What are you?” Loki’s voice was low and hard with a razor sharp edge to it. His eyes practically glowed with anger and something else. Worry? Tony had not expected him to know right away. This was bad, bad, bad, so fucking bad.

Trying to brush it off, Tony just chuckled. “Have a bit too much of Odin’s secret stash up in the Emerald City, huh? S’okay, I’ll forgive you. As long as you brought some back with ya.” Taking a couple of steps towards Loki, Tony faltered, unable to get any closer to his lover still frozen in place in the middle their master suite.

“What. Happened.” Loki’s words were clipped and hard. It was more of a command than a question, but really Tony wasn’t about to argue the point. Not with a very dangerous and on edge god of chaos and mischief in his presence.

“Nothing. Had some bad sushi, was sick for a couple of days, no biggie.”

Tony barely had time to blink as Loki strode over to him, gripping the sides of his face hard with his hands. God, how he missed the feel of those cool, powerful hands on his skin. Loki stared at Tony, lips slightly parted in shock, eyes hard and searching, his very gaze seemed to bore right into Tony’s thoughts starting to make him uncomfortable. Tony tried to wiggle away but Loki gripped him tighter, stilling him. It looked as if Loki was searching for something, trying to figure out some kind of puzzle with missing pieces. But Tony had enough.

“Uh, Lokes?”

That seemed to break Loki out of his revere. Lowering his hands he stepped back, his face slowly turning from anger and shock into something like regret. Tony’s heart stopped beating momentarily as he immediately came to the conclusion that his worst nightmares were about to come true.

“Lo, I can explain. It wasn’t—“

“You’re fae,” Loki said half to himself.

“Wh—No. Bisexual. We talked about that,” Tony replied, confused.

Loki seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and said louder, “No. You’re fae. The blood of the fair folk runs through your veins. You’re no longer fully human.”

Okay this was something Tony definitely had not anticipated or even came close to thinking about. He suddenly turned his head and tried to look down his back at his shoulders to see if he had sprouted any wings. A fairy? No fucking way.

“Babe, I think you must be mistaken,” Tony frowned, but was super relieved to see no evidence of any wings. How the hell would he explain that to Pepper and the rest of the world? “I am probably the farthest thing from a fairy that you can get.” He turned back to face his lover with a hint of a smile. Loki kept staring at him as if he were some kind of science experiment that didn’t quite turn out the way it was supposed to. It made Tony more uncertain and nervous than he was before.

Finally, Loki seemed to really look at Tony and a dark intensity crept into his eyes that spelt trouble with a capital T. “Did you do this to yourself? Did you ask someone to do this for you?” Loki’s voice came out a lot calmer than Tony expected.

“Fuck no, you think I’d turn myself into a vampire for shits and giggles? It was done to me against my will.”

Loki frowned and cocked his head slightly. “Vampire?”

“Yeah, vampire. Not fairy. No wings, no fairy dust, no magic, no glittering wands or frilly skirts. Vampire. Dracula. Blood and death and—“

Loki held up his hand. “Stop. Whatever you may think you are now, you are not entirely correct. Vampires are fairies, or if you prefer, fairies are vampires.  Humanity has taken the old lore and turned them into their own ideas and myths. The first vampire, as you call them, was in fact a fae.”

Tony’s mouth hung open like a gaping fish.

“But I refuse to tell you more unless you tell me every detail of how this happenstance occurred.” Loki folded his arms, glaring at Tony. “My spells should have protected you from danger, from magic of all kinds. I wish to know how something like this could have slipped past my protections.”

“Wait, so you’re not angry with me?” Tony asked hopefully, his chest feeling a little lighter at the prospect that things may not be as bad as they were.

“That remains to be seen,” Loki said acidly.

Fuck. There went that tiny moment of hope.

“Loki, you gotta know that none of this was my idea or doing or with any of my permission.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tony moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down. He put his hands in his lap and just stared, trying to think of the best possible way to tell this story that would satisfy Loki.

 _And you’ll have to tell him you were about to cheat on him with that bitch too_. The thought of admitting that caused a lump in his throat and he was unable to begin talking. The silence in the room was heavy and thick, wrapping itself around Tony like a blanket. What seemed like an eternity later, Tony took a shuddering breath and looked back up to Loki. They didn’t call him Iron Man for nothing. He began to tell the god he loved what exactly happened.

Tony didn’t leave out a single detail, knowing Loki would see through any lies or would be able to piece out any missing information. He knew telling him would be hard, especially the events of him going back to the hotel room with that woman, but he honestly never thought it would be _this_ hard. He was ashamed that he couldn’t meet Loki’s hard green eyes when he recounted that part, instead Tony just looked down to his hands in his lap.

“And that pretty much brings us up to date,” Tony finished, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for the impending storm. He looked to Loki, still standing in front of him. He hadn’t moved or said anything since Tony began his story. Made no move to comfort, reprimand, rage, or anything towards Tony. The silence that followed was almost deafening, making Tony’s heart race.

Slowly, Loki shut his eyes, the first move since Tony started speaking. He was just about to ask Loki if he was okay when the storm broke. Loki’s face twisted in anger and rage as he strode over to the window and back. He was cursing, spitting angry words at Tony. Or so Tony thought when he realized that Loki wasn’t even speaking English or any other known language on Earth. Loki paced back and forth through the master bedroom angrily, making Tony nervous.

“Loki, talk to—“

“DON’T!” Loki came to a halt again near the window. “Don’t, Stark.”

“Okay,” Tony said calmly. He sat there waiting as his lover began to refocus and collect himself. After a few minutes Loki’s shoulders seemed to sag a bit, a clear indication that he was now safe to approach. Tony got up off the bed slowly making his way to Loki who had his forearm and forehead resting on the large floor to ceiling glass windows. Tony could see the reflection of Loki’s face in the glass as he came near. He was solemn, almost sad even, which was a bit of a surprise.  He came up behind Loki and wrapped his arms around the god’s waist, pressing his forehead to the back of Loki’s neck. Silently Tony willed Loki to come back to him. To forgive him. To stay.

They both remained silent for what seemed an eternity. “Lo, I’m sorry,” Tony said thickly. It wasn’t the most in depth apology in the world, but the weight of his words meant everything.

“What?” Loki said, his own voice a little unsteady.

“I-I’m sorry, Loki. I fucked up. Bad. Real bad and now you have a…a monster for a b-boyfriend.” Tony didn’t realize he was crying until his voice cracked on the last word. Every emotion, doubt, fear, and self-loathing bubbled up to the surface. It was even too much for Tony to contain now. He’d been to hell and back many times in his life, but nothing felt this bottomless when he had the love of his life involved.

Loki turned around slowly in Tony’s arms, coming to face the engineer. “You are not to blame. I am.” Loki slowly stroked Tony’s back with his long fingers, holding him close. “I am the one who led that wretched creature to Midgard centuries ago. I had never thought that that past mistake of mine would hurt the one I love so.”

Well this was new development. Tony had zero clue what Loki was talking about, but he didn’t really care because Loki still loved him. Sniffing and blinking the last of his tears away, Tony was struck by the sorrow and regret on Loki’s features.  “You’re gonna have to fill me in here. How the hell was this _your_ fault?” Tony paused, almost afraid to ask the next question. “And you’ll stay?”

Loki frowned, confused at Tony’s question. “Of course I’m staying, Stark. Why would—“ Then the pieces clicked and Loki narrowed his eyes. That was never a good sign. “You thought I would leave you because you were turned into something you did not wish to become.”

Suddenly all the doubt and fear seemed really silly to Tony when he heard that offended tone in Loki’s voice. He looked past Loki and found a particular seagull out on the waves of the ocean a great interest.

“Stark.” Loki squeezed Tony a little closer; only it wasn’t out of affection.

“Um.”

Catching Tony’s chin between thumb and forefinger, Loki forced Tony to look at him. Now Loki had a different kind of anger on his face. Anger for Tony. Shit just kept getting better and better.

“Am I correct?” Loki began to smirk but there was no humour in it.

“Well, I-I guess…” Tony squirmed a bit in Loki’s embrace.

“You would really believe that I would leave over something like this. Over you being turned fae or vampire as you call it. I may be many things, Stark, but when I claim something as mine I intend to keep it. Forever.”

Tony’s heart almost leapt out of his chest as that last word passed through Loki’s lips.

Loki was his forever. And Tony was his.

A huge grin broke out on Tony’s face, making his golden-brown eyes almost sparkle in relief. “Say it again.”

“No.”

“C’mon, Lokes, you just said I was yours forever. Let me hear it again.”

But instead of giving into Tony’s request, Loki suddenly shoved him back hard, breaking their embrace.

Tony stumbled backwards, quickly regaining his balance. “Hey, was it something I said?”

“You really thought I would leave you?” Loki spat. “How dare you to presume that I would turn my back on the one I care about. Do you really think so little of me and my depth of feelings for you that you were preparing your heart for me to leave it?”

Loki wasn’t angry, Tony realized. Loki was hurt. Only Tony Stark could twist this weird, fucked up situation in a million different directions. He was so wrapped up in his own self-doubt, pity, anger, and confusion that he didn’t let his heart come through clearly. His heart knew the whole time that Loki would never leave and he chose to ignore it.

“Fuck,” Tony breathed and started to laugh a little. “I was an idiot.”

“Yes.”

“Y’don’t have to agree with everything, you know?” Tony scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to find the right words to placate his god. “I’m sorry. I was an idiot. I’m not good at this whole thing you know? I’ve fucked up so many relationships in my life it’s a wonder that even Jarvis will still speak to me sometimes.”

“ _That’s what you programmed me to do, sir.”_ Jarvis chimed in helpfully.

Tony glared up at the ceiling in annoyance. Loki just arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

“I-I’ve been a fucking mess these past few weeks,” Tony said agitated. Now it was his turn to pace around the room. “Here I am, blindsided by this bitch who turns me into something against my will and no one to turn to. The only one who I knew could maybe make sense of any of this fucked up shit is realms away and I’m left to…” He waved his hands around in a noncommittal gesture, unable to fully articulate what he was feeling.

Tony was rarely lost for words, but he found that he had been without too much these past few weeks. “So here I am, thinking the worst. Thinking I’m some kind of monster who killed someone without provocation, maybe raped someone or had been raped, and wondering what the hell my boyfriend will say when he returns from a fucking different realm of space. So I’m sorry if I thought you were going to leave me, but I think you can appreciate the fact that I haven’t really been thinking straight since that night. You can’t exactly blame me for everything!” Tony came to a halt, glaring back at Loki.

Loki studied Tony’s face, and then nodded slightly. “That I cannot do.”

“Thank you,” Tony huffed.

“It still angers me that you would doubt me and my reaction to your newfound situation, but I cannot blame you for your dark thoughts. I know too well what they can do to twist the outlook on things, especially with other people.”

“I know you do, Lo.” The atmosphere in the room settled, the mood becoming less tense and threatening. The last bit of sunlight dipped below the horizon and the room was cast into deeper shadow. Tony hung his head, slightly unable to figure out how to proceed from there.

Soft footsteps whispered over the carpet as Loki came up to him, holding out both hands, palms up, in a gesture of peace. Tony placed both his hands in Loki’s and felt the last bit of anger drain away.

“You accepted me and my Jotun form,” Loki said softly. He slowly ran his thumbs over Tony’s knuckles in a calming gesture. “You accept me wholly even when I struggle to myself. You call me perfect—“

“Because you are,” Tony interrupted with a small smile.

“Then let me reiterate the same sentiment to you,” Loki murmured, leaning down to capture Tony’s lips with his in a tender kiss.

It had been weeks since they last touched and were intimate together. Tony missed those cool, thin lips on his. It wasn’t one of their heated kisses that often ended with swollen lips and bitten tongues, but it was no less good. The warmth that radiated through Tony and his heart made him sigh in pleasure. When Loki pulled away he removed his hands from Tony’s to cup his face.

“I love you, Tony Stark, and I will never leave you. Just as you professed you would never leave me, despite my misgivings and treachery.”

Smiling, Tony snaked his arms around Loki’s waist again, pulling him closer. “I love you, too, my Mystical Norse Asshole.”

Loki snorted in amusement and dropped his hands, wrapping them around Tony. They stood in their embrace for several moments enjoying each other and being close, neither one wanting to end this intimate moment.

The room grew darker, casting everything in dark purple shadows. The stars began to glitter in the deep blue sky, giving way to wonder and beauty. As the darkness grew even deeper a small thrill ran through Tony’s body. His senses seemed to become sharper and he felt almost renewed somehow, every emotion of the past several weeks and hours finally melting away with the growing night. Safe in his lover’s arms, Tony leaned against Loki, content.

Sensing Tony’s relaxed and renewed state; Loki studied his lover in the darkness. The way his skin seemed to give off a faint illumination of moonlight within, features sharper and more defined, but what caught Loki off guard the most was when Tony looked up at him with his eyes. They were still the gorgeous rich chocolate brown that Loki loved, but the flecks of gold and amber were many. They almost glowed with their richness and intensity.

“Something wrong, babe?” Tony asked almost in a dreamlike state, blinking slowly.

“Your eyes,” Loki moved to brush his thumb lightly over Tony’s cheekbone. “They are brilliant in the darkness.”

“Now that’s one I haven’t heard before,” Tony chuckled. Rising up on his feet he caught Loki off guard with a hungry kiss. The darkness had indeed renewed Tony in mind and soul, but it had also renewed his hunger. He had been too long without his god and he needed to taste and feel Loki’s pleasure. Tony nipped at Loki’s lips, ramping up the kiss into more heat and frenzy. Loki was more than happy to oblige as he met Tony equally with each movement and caress of his tongue.

“Mmm, I’m so hungry,” Tony said breathlessly between kisses. He moved his lips along Loki’s jaw line, going to that spot just below Loki’s ear that he loved so much. A sudden tug of want and need tried to guide Tony lower down that long pale neck, to pepper the skin with kisses and bites and blood…

Tony shoved that thought aside, instead focusing himself on that lovely bit of flesh currently underneath his lips.

“Maybe we should wait and dine together first,” Loki said without much conviction. He tipped his head back giving Tony easier access to his neck.

“I’m not that kind of hungry,” Tony said huskily into Loki’s ear, hot breath teasing his warming flesh. _I want to bite you;_ Tony almost said, but paused, not ready to show Loki that new side of him or face it himself. Instead Tony nipped at Loki’s earlobe, pulling it with his teeth, causing Loki to sharply inhale with pleasure.

“Yes,” Loki purred, enjoying the sensations on his neck. “I will enjoy dining on you tonight.”

Laughing thickly, Tony broke away to kiss Loki again. “Nuh uh, it’ll be me on you.” He didn’t give Loki a chance to reply before he started a fresh onslaught on Loki’s lips.

They spent several minutes tasting, feeling, and exploring each other as they stood there, still in one another’s arms. Tony was pressing himself as close to Loki as he could and felt his swelling erection tighten in his jeans. He could feel the same reaction happening to Loki. A very heavy pool of lust settled in Tony’s stomach, his mouth practically watering at the mere thought of Loki’s cock.

As if reading his thoughts, Loki pulled back, smiling darkly. “Get on your knees and worship me.”

“Mmmm, so demanding,” Tony smiled rakishly. “However I think we are a bit overdressed for the situation?” Tony ran his fingertips down the tricksters’ chest, pressing harder through the fabric as his hand moved lower to Loki’s trousers. Hooking a finger under the waistband, Tony tugged Loki’s hips closer to his to get friction on both their cocks. Tony hissed in approval as he felt the added sensation of fabric and his lover’s swelling need rub against his.

“I believe you are correct,” Loki crooned and snapped his fingers for dramatic effect. Tony always loved watching their clothes melt away from their bodies as if they were slowly being consumed by fire. The green glitter of magic as the spell worked its way down their bodies highlighted Loki’s elegant features and cast him in an ethereal glow. The constricting fabric now gone, Tony felt the cool kiss of air on his sensitive skin. Now nude, he could now start to worship Loki good and proper.

Looking down between them, Tony noted their hardening cocks, barely a hair’s width apart. Without thinking Tony said, “I’ve missed you.”

“And did you miss me, I wonder?” Tony quickly looked up at Loki’s arched eyebrow and sardonic expression.

“Okay, really can you blame me? You really do have a fantastic cock.” At least Tony was telling the god’s honest truth.

“Flattery may get you everywhere with others, Stark,” Loki said darkly, “but with me you have to _prove_ yourself. On your knees.”

And boy, did Tony ever want to prove himself. But because Tony was Tony of course he had to play his own game and not simply just give in to Loki’s whims. If he did then they wouldn’t even have half as much fun in the bedroom as they did. Rather than dropping to his knees Tony began a slow trail of kisses down Loki’s throat, paying special attention to area over his carotid artery. Laving his tongue over that spot, Tony began to suck in earnest at the skin there, trying to leave his mark on his lover. Giving Loki a hickey was nearly impossible with his Asgardian/Jotun heritage and faster healing skills. But damned if Tony didn’t try.

As Tony suckled on the pale flesh of Loki’s neck, he heard something low and pulsing, like a drum being beat somewhere inside his head. It was rhythmic and melodic, calling to him, urging him to bite, to suckle…to drink. Tony groaned, feeling the pulsing in his head grow louder, anchoring him to Loki’s flesh. His cock swelled, growing harder with each taste, lick, kiss, and nip.

_Oh god, let me taste you Loki, let me…_

“And you shall,” Loki breathed out, stepping back so that Tony was denied access to his throat.

Tony didn’t realize he had said that out loud, but everything was hazy now, he wasn’t sure what was real or not. Everything was kind of floaty and serene. The pulse he was hearing in his head was fainter now somehow, and that made him sad.

Eyeing his lover, Loki surveyed Tony’s blown pupils and too heavy breathing. “Stark.” But there was no response. Tony seemed to just sway slightly on his feet, eyeing Loki’s neck. “Stark!” Loki snapped his fingers in front of Tony’s face. That seemed to do the trick. Tony blinked, shaking his head slightly. He focused back to Loki. “Are you well?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Loki reached out to cup the side of Tony’s neck. He could feel his pulse, strong and steady underneath his palm. “You seemed to slip away from me for a moment.”

“I was enjoying myself too much,” Tony grinned. “You know one day I will give you a hickey.” It was a lame excuse and Tony hoped Loki bought it. Truth was he wasn’t sure what happened just now; everything just seemed to grow dim and distant except for one thing. Tony shivered slightly.

“Stark if you are unwell—“

“I’m fine. I’ve just been deprived of you for too long.” At least that was the truth. Moving in for a slow kiss, Tony wrapped his hand around the base of Loki’s cock, tugging it slightly. He enjoyed the feel of Loki’s hitching breath over his lips as he tugged harder. Breaking the kiss, Tony started to move lower, bypassing Loki’s neck this time and instead focusing on the god’s pale, muscular chest. “We can take it nice and slow later, right now I need you. And I think you need me too.” Tony bit down on Loki’s left nipple and sucked on it.

“Agreed,” Loki smiled wickedly.

The soft carpet cushioned Tony’s knees as he finally knelt down. Loki’s now almost fully erect cock stood proudly just centimeters from Tony’s face. The head was flushed red and swollen, foreskin hugging around it. Tony reached up, slowly pulling the foreskin back and revealing more of his prize. Pre-come was starting to gather at the tip and Tony couldn’t resist flicking out his tongue and taking that precious drop into his mouth. A jolt of arousal shot straight to Tony’s cock and the soft rhythmic pounding of that drum began again.

“In your mouth, now,” Loki murmured, but Tony was already wrapping his lips over the swollen head flicking his tongue over the slit to coax more of Loki’s arousal out of him. The weight of Loki’s cock grew heavier on Tony’s tongue as it swelled and he sucked the tip, working his way lower. A dull roar was beginning to edge into Tony’s mind as well as the quickening drum beating through his thoughts. The need to suck, to pull, to bite, to taste was quickly becoming overwhelming to Tony. Without fully realizing it he felt the tip of Loki’s cock brush the back of his throat. This was new, as Tony usually had to prepare himself to deep throat his lover without choking too much.

“Oh, Stark,” Loki breathed, cupping the sides of Tony’s head. He gently rocked his hips, trying to force his cock deeper into Tony. Tony didn’t seem to care. He welcomed the burn and stretch of Loki in his throat in mouth. He just needed to suck more, to drink him all the way down.

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as he let Loki take more control, thrusting harder into his mouth. Tony was more than willing to just let his jaw relax and let Loki do the driving on this one. Keeping calm and focusing on his breathing wasn’t as big as an issue as Tony remembered when Loki did this to him, so he didn’t protest or cry out as he felt the soft hairs around the base of Loki’s cock brush his nose. Loki was now fully in him, something that normally took a lot of prep on Tony’s side of things.

“Look at me.” Loki brushed the pad of his thumb along his left cheekbone. Tony obeyed, looking up at his lover as he deep throated him. “So beautiful, Stark,” Loki sighed with pleasure. “You must always look this way for me.”

Normally Tony would have some kind of comeback about not actually wanting to have Loki down his throat 24/7, but his mind was narrowing down further and further to just one thing: tasting Loki. Working the muscles of his throat and mouth, Tony started to suck as hard as he could, trying to coax out his sweet prize. He reached up, squeezing and caressing Loki’s balls.

Loki cried out sharply at Tony’s ministrations. Gripping Tony’s head harder he started pumping in and out of Tony faster, more intensely. Tony welcomed every thrust with a suck, a laving of tongue, a low hum that reverberated up through Loki’s cock. All too soon Loki froze with a snarled cry, forcing Tony back down to the base of his cock as he pumped hot, thick come down his throat. Tony drank it down with abandon, like he couldn’t get enough. He sucked and sucked hard, trying to get every last drop, feeling every throbbing pulse of Loki’s cock over his tongue.

 _Yes, yes, yes, more. Need more!_ Tony’s mind screamed at him. The pounding in his head was a frenzied mess as Loki spilled into him.

But then Loki’s orgasm started to fade and a gnawing panic began to replace the euphoria in Tony’s chest. _No! No! Need more. Oh god, Lokes, I need more of you…_ Tony tried sucking desperately, but Loki’s seed was spent for the time being.

“Stark! Stark!” Loki hissed as the sensations started to become too much on his sensitive and well fucked cock. He pulled Tony off, the warmth and wetness leaving him, replaced by a sudden chill.

Tony blinked, panting hard. He wiped his mouth of saliva and come. The pulsing in his head had slowed, but the ache and panic was still there and growing. He lunged forward again, trying to get Loki back in his mouth.

“TONY!” Loki growled. That caught Tony’s attention because Loki almost never called him by his first name unless it was important. Loki stepped back, denying Tony his need.

The denial of it sent Tony into overdrive. The words Loki was speaking to him couldn’t get through the throbbing roar in his head as he searched for something, anything and exactly what Tony was unsure of, but he just knew he needed more. Scrambling closer to Loki, Tony gripped the side of the gods thighs as if in search of something. Nothing was getting through to him. Loki tried to pull Tony up to his feet, but he wouldn’t budge. He needed to find somewhere he could…

Then his eyes focused and a deadly calm settled over his body as he found the spot near Loki’s inner thigh. The spot that would yield Tony’s ultimate desire; it wasn’t Loki’s come that Tony was thirsting for it, he realized, it was his blood. Without realizing, his fangs slid out from their sheaths and all emotion, second guessing, and shame fled as Tony moved like lightening, taking Loki completely off guard as he moved to the exact spot of Loki’s femoral artery. How he knew the exact spot to bite down on, Tony could never say, but as soon as his fangs sunk down, breaking through Loki’s skin and that first drop of blood hit his tongue it was as if every god and goddess in the universe had blessed him with complete and utter bliss.

Not even Loki could pull him off now as he latched on and sucked, pulling mouthfuls of blood into him. He drank greedily, like a man that was stranded without water for days in the desert. The coppery taste filled his mouth and it was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. Lightning bolts of pleasure and euphoria licked up every nerve of his body, leaving him hungry for more.

Then it hit him with more force than an angry Thor wielding Mjolnir; his orgasm ripped through him, taking him completely off guard as he drank. The sheer magnitude of the pleasure that was being pulled from him and out his cock was unlike anything he ever felt. His body was being hit with tidal wave after tidal wave of agonizing bliss. His cock throbbing as it released thick streams of come without Tony even touching it. Crying out as he paused between gulps, Tony began to shake with the combined force of everything. His orgasm seemed to grow, not subside with each drop of blood. It was beginning to borderline on painful.

Strong and steady hands sharply removed him from the source of his euphoric need. The sudden loss of the flowing blood on his tongue made him moan in protest, but he could barely move. His orgasm finally beginning to fade, Tony felt absolutely spent. His vision went blurry and out of focus, the edges of everything going dark.

“Stark!” Loki’s voice was edged with worry as held the sides of Tony’s head between his hands. Green eyes searched frantically at Tony glazed over expression. His lips were bloody and wet, but Loki paid no heed to it. Loki gently shook Tony to try and get him to focus. “Stark, look at me. You fool, what have you done?”

The words seemed so distant and hollow barely reaching Tony’s consciousness. He blinked slowly, trying to focus on those worried and angry green eyes in front of him. “Lo,” Tony slurred, his fangs impeding his words even more. “Lo, you gotta…” but whatever Tony was about to say after that was lost as he let the blackness slip over him and take him in its embrace.

 

Consciousness slowly creeped its way back over Tony and he was able to ascertain that he was lying on a bed. Correction: his bed. And in his bed was Loki. He’d never be able to mistake that familiar weight and warmth lying down next to him. Sighing contentedly, Tony shifted over on his side to face his lover and thank him for the most amazing orgasm that could ever be conceived of by anything in the universe.  Cracking open his eyes he began to smile but it died as he saw the look of fury on Loki’s face. Faster than Tony could blink Loki sat up and slapped Tony hard across the face.

The blow was powerful enough to send him flying off the bed but Loki used magic to keep him in place. Bright spots of light winked in and out of Tony’s eyesight and he couldn’t breathe just from the sheer surprise of the blow.

“Fucking hell?! What was that for?”

Loki leaned down placing his hands on either side of Tony’s head, his eyes narrowing. “Am I to assume correctly that this is the first time you have fed since your transformation?” Loki’s voice was too calm for the anger on his face.

His brain trying to play catch up, Tony just stared stupidly up at his angry god. “Huh?”

But Loki wasn’t about to indulge him with his confusion. Gripping Tony’s chin between thumb and forefinger, Loki drew Tony’s face up to his. “Tell me.”

“Are you gonna slap me again if I don’t? Because if you are…” Tony trailed off, the unsaid challenge hanging in the air.

Loki’s eyes narrowed down to slits.

“Fine, alright!” Tony huffed. “No, it was the second. Okay? Happy?” He tried to wiggle out of Loki’s grasp but failed.

Loki let go of Tony’s chin, letting his head fall back on the pillow. Sitting back on his heels, Loki studied his lover. He did look better than when he first saw him. His skin had a healthy glow to it unlike before and Tony’s eyes were brighter and sharper looking. It was still giving Loki pause.

“It shouldn’t be possible,” he said to himself.

“What shouldn’t be?” Tony said, sitting up on his elbows.

“You should have fed many times before now. My understanding is that the newly turned needs to feed nearly every night for the first year or two. But you,” Loki cocked his head to one side, “had an advantage that the others did not. It’s very interesting.”

“See! I knew my good looks weren’t just for show!” Tony grinned. Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“No, Stark, the magic I placed on you before I left. The protection spells must have prevented the full effects of your new nature to take effect. How do you feel now?”

“Great! Never better. I feel like a teenager again, only without all the acne. That was really awkward at MIT with the girls an—holy fuck!” Tony gasped as he noticed his still hard cock resting against his hip. “Lokes, uh, did you…”

“No. Your arousal never left.” Loki was still half hard himself, but for him that was pretty much the norm.

 _Stupid alien-gods and their hard on powers_ , Tony thought. “How long was I out?” Tony asked, bucking his hips a little to watch his cock bounce a few times before he looked back up to Loki. This was better than every Christmas combined.

“Mmm, about thirty minutes or so.”

“ _Thirty-one minutes and twenty seven seconds to be precise, sir,”_ Jarvis piped in.

“I did not ask for your assistance!” Loki snapped, looking up annoyed.

“So assuming I don’t go past the four hour mark then I don’t need to call a doctor?” Tony was grinning like an idiot teenager and felt better than he had in years. He felt no aches or pains that came with having some intense sex; no exhaustion; and even his eyesight seemed sharper than before he drank from Loki. Looking over his body he noticed the scars from where the arc reactor sat in his chest and from the operation to remove it were fainter and less pronounced.

“No I suppose not. Still we need to talk about this. You could have killed yourself.”

“What? By… y’know.” Tony couldn’t bring himself to actually say ‘drinking your blood out of your femoral artery’.

“Possibly, but since it was your second feeding you should not have been so careless. Human blood is vastly different from Asgardians and Jotuns.” Loki sighed and moved to lie down next to Tony. He lay on his side, head propped up with his hand. “I was stupid not to ask. The shock of coming back here and finding you changed addled my thinking. Then seeing you unconscious like that...”

“Babe, not your fault,” Tony smiled softly. “You didn’t know and I didn’t know. I wasn’t exactly given the vampire—“

“Fae.”

“Vampire is way cooler, let’s stick with that. Anyway, I wasn’t exactly given the vampire handbook when this all came up. Even Toril was amazed at me not having fed since Berlin.”

“Toril?” Loki’s eyes widened slightly.

“Yeah, she came to see me the other day to help get things straightened out and explain stuff. She’s one of the big vampires in their little secret society. Hell, she may even be _the_ vampire in their little secret club.”

“I see.”

Tony inched closer, brushing the tip of his nose over Loki’s and resting his forehead against his. “I know this is all new and a big surprise for both of us, but do you think we could start again? I promise no biting and no passing out this time.” Kissing Loki’s lips softly, Tony placed his calloused hand on Loki’s hip, gently caressing the god’s pale flesh.

“Do not make promises you cannot keep, but I believe that wise. We have both made mistakes,” Loki agreed, draping his arm over Tony’s side and drawing him closer. Their cocks brushed each other lightly sending sparks of arousal through both men.

Tony smiled, kissing his god again. “I know we should talk, but d’you think that could wait until later?” The ache in his groin was growing stronger and the thought of just talking becoming less important.

Despite Loki’s misgivings of putting off the next part of their conversation, he was feeling the same. He moved his hips forward and back so that their cocks rubbed together more, making Loki’s swell to full hardness. “I think this conversation can wait until the morning,” Loki grinned darkly.

“Read my mind.” Tony leaned in for a hard kiss, letting his mouth open to explore Loki’s. He reached down, wrapping a hand over the head of Loki’s hardness and stroked slowly. Loki groaned softly into his mouth, moving his cock back and forth in Tony’s hand.

“What d’you want to do?” Tony asked breathlessly as their lips parted.

“I have ached for you too long.” Loki’s voice was husky and low with desire. Tony wished he could have that wrapped around him like a blanket, a very sexy blanket.

“Good. Gods like you should miss what I have to offer.” Tony began working his way down Loki’s jaw and neck, peppering the pale skin with kisses and licks.

Loki grabbed Tony’s ass and kneaded the flesh there, hard. “Let’s not get too full of themselves again, Stark, or I will have to bend you over and take you right now without any preparation.”

Eyes nearly rolling back in his head at such a prospect, Tony continued to mouth at the sensitive spot below Loki’s ear. “Is that a promise?”  He whispered shakily.

“It is if you want it to be,” Loki crooned, arching his neck back so Tony had better access.

He didn’t know how he lucked out to have a lover that was so in tune with his desires. Tony secretly thanked the universe every day for Loki. Despite their differences and alpha personalities, Tony wouldn’t trade him for anything. Continuing his path down Loki’s body, Tony barely heard the pulsing and drumming inside his head like before. It was so faint now, not having that pull that it did before to urge Tony to bite and drink. Tony could enjoy his time with Loki now that he didn’t have that distraction over him.

Rolling Loki over on his back, Tony climbed over him, lowering his hips so he could down. They both moaned in contentment at the new position and the harder angle that their cocks could rub together with. Tony lowered his head, biting down hard on Loki’s nipple.

Loki arched his back off the bed with a sharp hiss of approval. “I thought we promised no biting, hmm?”

“Oh shut up, you love it,” Tony laughed, laving his tongue over the sensitive nub. “Plus that’s not the kind of biting I meant and you know it.”

“Then you may continue,” Loki purred, reaching a hand over and forcing Tony’s head back down to his ministrations. Tony went back to teasing and sucking on Loki’s nipples with abandon.

The aching need between the two of them was becoming stronger with each caress and kiss. The desire to feel each other inside and out was a blooming warmth over their bodies. The urgent need to have each other wasn’t as strong as it was before, so Tony took his time moving down lower, teasing the pale flesh he loved so much, feeling each dip and strong muscle under his fingers. Loki was a work of art that Tony would never get tired of feeling and looking at. He would worship Loki’s flesh like the god he was. He would never admit to that of course because he’d never hear the end of it from Loki, but Tony’s conviction that he would worship this god until his dying breath was so strong that even the fates couldn’t make him believe otherwise. Or so he hoped.

Now nestled between Loki’s thighs, Tony smirked up and took Loki’s cock into his mouth for a second time that evening. The salty bitter pre-come hit his tongue that caused Tony’s eyes to flutter shut in approval. He sucked on it, managing to get another few drops out before he worked his way lower. The deep throating such a short time ago helped him relax almost at once and he had no trouble taking him down almost to the base. Hollowing his cheeks, Tony hummed as he sucked and laved his tongue against the underside of Loki’s cock; the heavy heat of it giving him little thrills of desire down his spine.

His chest rising and falling sharply as Tony sucked on his cock, Loki cradled Tony’s head with his hands, slowly guiding his lover up and down. “Ahhh!” Loki hissed out as Tony hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder.

Pleased that he was eliciting such a response from Loki, Tony continued with earnest, working himself up and down and caressing Loki’s balls and perineum with his other hand. That seemed to make Loki swell even harder inside Tony’s mouth. Heat rushed down to his abdomen and made him swell even harder along with Loki. Making one last move down to the base of Loki’s cock, Tony suddenly felt a sharp pressure in his mouth explode then quickly fade.

Puzzled, Tony was about to move off when the firm hands that were guiding him before gripped his hair and scalp hard. Slowly, Loki dragged his head up so that his gaze met his, his cock still halfway down Tony’s throat.

What was Loki doi— _Oh, no_ , Tony thought aghast. _No. Please. God. He’ll kill me. He’ll turn me into something slimy. He’ll fucking cut my balls off or something. He’ll actually put fairy wings on me!_

Tony tried not to move or breath in hopes that one or both of his fangs wouldn’t catch on Loki’s cock. The burning pain in his scalp would be nothing compared to what Loki would do to him if he bit him down there, so he just let Loki hold him up as tears pricked his eyes.

“Stark,” Loki crooned, a deadly smile on his lips. “If you dare bite me there I will skin you alive, tie goats to your testicles and watch you try and keep up with them, then feed you to the darkest monsters residing in the depths of Hel. And not necessarily in that order.”

“Mmmufuphg, Lllloooo.” Tony tried to say, but it was near impossible with a mouthful of Asgardian cock.

Painfully slow, Loki dragged Tony off of his arousal mindful of keeping his fangs from coming in contact with the sensitive flesh. Tony coughed and blinked tears away when Loki let go of his hair and let him breathe.

“Holy fuck, Lo. I thought scalping was a ‘no’ in the bedroom,” Tony gasped and coughed, his speech slightly lisped as he tried to talk around his fangs.

“That would have been the least of your worries if you had managed to injure me.”

“A simple ‘stop’ would have sufficed!” Tony grumbled.

“You were enjoying yourself too much.” Loki shrugged. “If I hadn’t stopped you then I fear what the consequences to my person would have been.”

“Drama queen,” Tony muttered under his breath.

“I heard that.” Reaching down, Loki cupped Tony’s chin, turning his head left and right so he could examine his fangs peeking out just over his regular incisors. He gently placed his thumb over the left fang, tracing its contour down to the sharp point. “My Stark finally has some bite to him now.” Loki smirked.

“Ha ha,” Tony mock laughed. “You never were disappointed with my biting before.” Breaking free of Loki’s hold on him, Tony crawled his way back up Loki’s lithe and gorgeous body. Bracketing his hands on either side of Loki’s head he looked down at his lover, his green eyes heavy lidded with lust and swollen red lips from kissing and biting. Tony lowered his hips to brush his cock against Loki’s, the want to be buried inside his tight heat becoming almost unbearable. “So y’think we can continue before this little interruption?”

Loki reached down to cup Tony’s ass with both hands, kneading his flesh. “I believe we can.” Leaning up, Loki captured Tony’s lips by surprise. He took this advantage to probe Tony’s mouth with his tongue, gently tracing the contour of each fang, feeling the sharpness prick on his tongue.

Tony relaxed with a sigh and let Loki explore the new addition to his anatomy. It was oddly erotic having Loki pay attention to his fangs like this. Another kink that Tony didn’t know he wanted but now needed was added to the list. And that list had grown exceptionally longer since they started sleeping together.

Loki gave one long lingering suck of Tony’s bottom lip before letting go, smiling up at his lover. “On your back.”

“Mmm-mmm fuck, I love it when your ride me,” Tony breathed, moving over beside Loki and onto his back.

“I need to feel you. Every single inch of you.” Now Loki was positioned over Tony, kneeling just over his abdomen. Loki took Tony’s right hand and guided it down below his cock and then further back between his spread legs. “Stretch me.” He whispered, desire dripping off each word.

No one had to tell Tony twice. He brushed a finger lightly over the tight rim of muscle, feeling it already slick with lube. Or whatever the hell Loki could conjure as lube from magic. Tony often complained about his lack of magical lube abilities. Rubbing the pad of his fingers slowly across the tight entrance he relished the feeling of Loki’s entrance beginning to relax under his touch. Looking up at Loki, Tony smiled at Loki’s darkening expression. His god needed a really hard ride. Tony’s cock twitched in anticipation. Very slowly he slipped one finger in. He met no resistance and soon had himself buried up to his knuckle.

Loki licked his lips, sighing ever so slightly. He spread his legs wider over Tony, allowing him better access.

Tony knew exactly how to work Loki open. How many fingers he liked, how to stretch him, and when he was good and ready. Inserting another finger he slowly pumped in and out, scissoring his fingers with each downward pull. Soon he added a third finger, but only got a few strokes in before Loki stopped him.

“Enough. I want to feel you stretch me with your cock.” His voice was husky with lust and desire, causing Tony’s throb with excitement.

It was something that he’d never get tired of. The sight, no matter how many variations of it, of Loki bowing his body forward and reaching back to position himself and to take the blunt swollen head of Tony’s cock into himself was positively sinful.

Tony had already accepted long ago that he’d probably wind up in hell, but he wouldn’t regret it for one moment because he had this. He had Loki. His Loki, whose lips parted softly, breath came out in a soft hiss as he pushed the head past his barrier and sank down. His Loki, who moaned deep in his throat as he took the first few inches of Tony inside him, feeling him stretch further at the intrusion of his cock. His Loki, who could make Tony feel beyond impossibly good as he finally seated himself fully on his cock, his slick heat wrapped tightly around him, sending sparks of lightning through his blood.

“Yes, babe, yes,” Tony encouraged as Loki slid back up his hard cock and slowly came down again. Tony gripped the sides of his hips with his hands, helping his god move. Of course he didn’t need it, but Tony enjoyed the illusion that he was helping Loki fuck himself on him.

“Oh!” Loki cried out softly, angling his hips differently so he could get better friction over that sweet spot inside him. He began to quicken his pace, rolling his hips forwards and backwards with each downward and upward thrust.

Searing white heat began pooling quickly in Tony’s lower abdomen. His orgasm wasn’t far off now. The sight of Loki riding him was almost enough to push him over, but not yet.

Loki sped up now, his flesh slapping against Tony’s, his cock bobbing and dripping pre-come over his chest. They met each other’s gaze, both thick with desire and pleasure. Loki bent over for a sloppy, breathy kiss, still pounding himself on Tony’s cock. Breaking apart, Loki sat up again, placing his hands on Tony’s chest for better leverage. He came down hard, causing both of them to cry out.

“Oh fuck Lo, you’re so good,” Tony panted, running his hands up and down Loki’s sides in encouragement. “Fuck me, babe! Fuck me! Ride me!”

“S-Stark, I will not—OOH! Yes, there!” Loki moaned loudly as Tony’s cock came in direct connection with his prostate. He angled himself the same way again and gave a strangled sob as it connected again and again. “Stark…”

Tony gripped the base of Loki’s cock hard, beginning to pump, twisting his fist over the head to slick his hand with pre-come. As Tony stroked Loki’s achingly hard cock, Loki clenched around Tony’s, making him yelp in surprise. Looking up, Tony noticed the wicked smirk behind the wrecked, sex induced expression on Loki.

“Oh babe, come, please. I nee… AAAH! GOD!”  But it wasn’t Loki who came in that moment, but Tony as his orgasm rose up and erupted throughout his body. Arching his back off the bed, he moaned and cried as he felt the familiar liquid fire of pleasure rip through him; pumping his cum deep into Loki, marking him as his.

As Tony’s orgasm began its downward descent, Loki’s rose up to consume him. Head thrown back and with a snarled cry of pure ecstasy, Loki came. His cock throbbing under Tony’s hand, hot spurts of cum landing on Tony’s chest, neck, and chin. It was one of the most erotic and lovely feelings in the world to be marked by Loki in such a way.

Through a sex induced haze, Tony watched breathlessly as Loki worked his orgasm. He could feel the beginnings of the lazy warmth creep into his body in a post orgasmic languor.

Loki stilled himself, panting heavily, and with Tony still inside him. Leaning down over Tony he gave him a lazy and long kiss that he was more than happy to reciprocate. Loose strands of hair fell out of Loki’s ponytail and brushed against Tony’s cheeks.

“I love you,” Tony whispered.

“And I you,” Loki said just as softly. He slowly pulled off Tony, wincing slightly, not out of pain, but at the loss of the feeling inside him. Lowering himself down, he placed a hand over the scar tissue of where Tony’s arc reactor used to live.

The both of them were spent; the short time of the evening and its surprises were both incredibly draining. Tony was happy to feel his cock begin to soften and not have to call a doctor. Or a voodoo priest.

As Loki began to relax fully, Tony asked softly, “Do you want me to get the plug?”

“Hmm, no, later perhaps. Although I fully intend for you to wear yours later.”

“Do you? We’ll see about that.” Tony grinned, turning over and kissing Loki on the forehead.

Both wrapped in each other’s arms, they fell into a light sleep.

 

Late morning sunlight bathed the newly rebuilt kitchen of Tony’s home with bright, cheerful light. But a dark spot marred the perfect atmosphere, seeming to drain the cheerful energy that the sun was trying to give off. Loki was brooding; sitting over in the breakfast nook with a large mug of coffee and a Stark Tablet, looking over the latest news that the world of Midgard had to offer. If it were possible, which it was if Thor was here, there would be a large black cloud hovering over his head. Dressed in his favourite loose fitting tunic and a pair of sweatpants, his hair falling loose just to his shoulders. He welcomed the sounds of the ocean and silence the house had to offer as he sat and pondered.

Only that wasn’t to be. “Good morning, sunshine!” Tony sing-song’d as he walked in the room, wearing just his black tank top and crimson boxer shorts. “Man, after the poundings you gave me last night you’d think I wouldn’t be able to walk, let alone move at all. But no! I feel fan-freakin’-tastic!”

Loki didn’t look up from the tablet, keeping his focus on an article he was reading. Tony wasn’t phased by the lack of response; instead he just wandered over to the large coffee maker to make himself a twenty shot Americano. Or so Pepper always enjoyed teasing him about.

He was padding his way over to Loki when the god looked up, a sudden expression of alarm on his face. “Stark,” he gasped.

“Oh god, don’t tell me I’ve grown some sort of weird appendage after drinking from you last night.” Tony paused mid step, looking over his body as a precaution. Then he noticed it: the direct shaft of sunlight that lay across the bare skin of his feet and hands. Tony was about walk into a full on sunbeam without realizing it. But instead of pulling away in discomfort, Tony stood still, wiggling his toes in the light. Nothing was happening. No painful blistering or reddening of the skin like the first time he had encountered the sun after his change. It felt just like any other time he had been in the sun before he had turned. “Well this is new.”

“You do not feel any pain or discomfort?” Loki studied him closely, a cautious yet optimistic expression on his face.

“No, nothing.” He stuck out the arm not holding his mug of coffee further into the light, still no reaction and no pain. Then the sudden hope sprung to mind. “Am I cured? Did you cure me?”

Loki’s expression saddened as he looked at Tony’s hopeful face. “No. You remain as you were last night and the days after your change.”

“Well you can’t blame me for thinkin’. Did you cast more protection spells on me?” Loki shook his head no. “So what do you suppose is going on? Is it permanent?”

“My guess is that it would be my blood,” Loki mused. “It has been known to happen before, but with your newly fae blood not being as potent as full fae blood then I suppose mine would act as sort of a protection to the negative effects it has to offer. Or it makes the blood adapt quicker to the changes of what it deems a hostile environment. In this case the sun. I would not trust it being permanent, as the effects of my blood would wear off eventually.”

“You’ve seen something like this happen before?”  Tony frowned slightly.

“I have.”

“I think  you need to fill me in on some things,” Tony sighed, setting his mug down and sliding onto the breakfast nook seat beside Loki. “You also said it was your fault for me being like this, which I call bullshit because from your reaction last night you had no idea that this had happened or would happen. You’re the best liar in the universe, Lo, but there’s no fooling me in this. So spill.” He took Loki’s hand in his, entwining their fingers together and bringing up Loki’s hand to his mouth for a quick kiss.

Looking weary and downcast, Loki shifted so that he could face Tony better. “You promise to let me explain without any interruptions?”

“When have I ever interup—“ The words cut off as Loki leveled him with a hard ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ look. “Okay, okay. I’ll be good.”

That elicited a soft snort of amusement from Loki, then the somber mood returned. They sat in silence for several moments before Loki began his story. “You remember the realms and the stories I have told you. This one concerns Alfheim and the dark fae that reside there. Unlike Alfheim being the home of Light Elves and Svartalfheim being home to the Dark, dark and light fae exist both in Alfheim. Their races were always more amicable with each other and would often cross into each other’s realms. The fae were always more cunning and cruel, but they are also fools. They hold to their own, playing tricks on those who trespass onto their lands and generally causing mischief for the sheer pleasure of it.”

Tony opened his mouth to interject that he knew someone a lot like this then snapped his mouth shut. Loki smirked slightly at the obvious effort it was taking Tony not to interject his own thoughts.

“It happened centuries ago when I was a youth. The Lady Frigga’s father, Frey, was appointed king and ruler of Alfheim as an act of goodwill from Odin Allfather after the lengthy wars between the Aesir and Vanir had ended. The queen had not seen her father for some time and took her delegation to Alfheim to visit and to discuss matters of state on behalf of her husband. Thor and I attended to learn lessons in the matter of state and also to give company to Frigga and her father. Naturally it became quite a dull affair after several days of attending court and left to the mercy of the Light Elves during the times we were not required by courtly or familial duties. Thor was ever impatient and unwise, caring little for the courtly and political procedures that would one day be thrust upon him. While I took a little more interest in the subject, I too grew weary of the proceedings.” Loki looked down at his long slender fingers entwined with Tony’s calloused and oil stained ones. Tony gave his hand a slight squeeze to encourage him to continue.

“Eventually we befriended several of the Light Elves and we managed to slip away one afternoon from what duties were required of us. They took us riding in the countryside and introduced us to many fair folk. It was truly a fascinating journey. As evening started to set in we started to make our way back for the nightly feast. Frigga would be sure to miss us by then and we wanted to avoid disgrace from our host.

“However that was not to be. As we passed by one of the larger forests, I was intrigued by the several illusions that kept following us through the trees. Our elven guides told us it was just the fae and to not worry, they were just trying to lure us to their home so they could make their mischief on us, but if we stayed beyond the tree line we would be quite safe. Thor, too stupid at the time to fully pay attention to our guides, spotted a most curious beast in the forest. Not one to let a chance to prove himself against a larger foe slip away, he of course went into the forest, and because I, too blind to leave my bro—Thor to his own ruin, went after him. The moment I passed the safety of the tree line I knew it was a trap and Thor had led himself and me into something beyond our full understanding. Now it was dark and we were lost, the fae making it impossible to find our way back as their magic had worked to keep us from getting our bearings.

“We ended up in the dark fae’s lands and the queen and her subject’s mercy. At first they offered us goodwill and friendship, which Thor was more than happy to accept, but it soon turned sinister. Our hosts would not let us leave or leave as we were. Thor grew angry as he often does at being told what he can and cannot do. He tried to fight his way out, but the fae had us outnumbered and out magicked. Thor soon fell victim to a drugged dart and was paralyzed. I, having the more brains between us, offered a challenge to the queen of the dark fae. I offered her that her best warrior could not outwit me in battle. If I won than I would be awarded our freedom. If I did not then we would remain their guests forever; two crown princes of Asgard at her mercy. The queen was intrigued but ultimately wasn’t interested. These were her lands and her warriors. I wouldn’t last long enough to make it a challenge or any kind of entertainment, despite her wanting to keep us for eternity. That was when I offered her neutral ground. A place where magic from the Aesir and fae are weakest: Midgard. I knew pathways along the world tree that would take us there and back without others knowing. Now she was interested as the world of Midgard was quite unknown to her and her kind. She accepted the challenge and her fiercest warrior, Nas’fortu, and I were sent to Midgard.

“The dark fae are named so not just for their darker nature but also for their aversion to sunlight. Some cannot even be in its presence while some others can for short periods of time. Nas’fortu was the former. If he were even touched by sunlight his skin would immediately turn to fire and ash.

“You’re probably wondering why I didn’t just kill him outright during daylight hours. The queen was cunning and still held Thor’s life in her hands until one of us succeeded. If I were to attack during the time Nas’fortu was underground then Thor’s life was forfeit.

“Several nights went by where we played our little game of cat and mouse. It was fun at first, a real challenge, but soon I began to grow worried. The fae obviously had better ground and better hunting skills then I possessed at the time. It was only a matter of time before he caught up with me and either slayed me or took me back in chains. I was beginning to run out of ideas when the opportunity presented itself. We had come near a small settlement of mortals. They were no concern to us at the time until I happened to spot a young woman of particular beauty one afternoon. That is when I made my move.

“I am sure you’ve guessed by now that Nas’fortu sustained himself on nothing but blood. While tracking him I would often come across animal carcasses completely drained of life. The settlement of mortals had good livestock, so I took care to hide myself amongst the herds of cattle. The ruse worked as the fae tracked me to the herd, but couldn’t find me. Instead he began to feed on one of the animals. Having never fed on such a large beast in this realm he was soon sated and the animal ran off. As he left the field to pursue me he came across the young woman I had seen earlier, rising at the commotion of the cattle in the field.

“The trap was set and thus triggered. The first moment he laid eyes on her  he became so enamored with this young woman he forgot all other purpose of his being on Midgard. It was a simple thing really, to bespell the blood of the animal he drank from. While he drank he did not notice me nearby placing the love spell for the woman within the animal’s blood. And earlier that day I had bespelled the young woman so that when she encountered the second half of the spell she too would fall in love with this fae. I became the victor. He never did return back to his lands and queen, instead staying on Midgard to be with his love. Their children were half fae, possessing the same qualities that he had, only weaker. As they grew and had children of their own, the fae blood thinned, but never died. That is how, what you humans call vampires, came to be here.

“And that is how it is my fault that you are now what you are, because without me you would still be mortal.” Loki finished quietly, looking away from Tony.

The silence hung thick between them, neither one willing to break the silence…for long. Tony cleared his throat.

“Yes, Stark, you may speak.” Loki turned to face his lover.

“So, uh, yeah. That was… really cool.” Tony smiled.

Loki looked at him dumbfounded. “Cool?”

“Yeah! That is one hell of a story! But you gotta tell me more of it, I need to know more of the juicy bits! Like the actual fighting, Thor getting his ass handed to him, you outsmarting the dark fae! You obviously got back in one piece with Thor. Did Frigga ground you? Are you technically still grounded because I would think it would be a mom thing to do to have you grounded for the rest of your life over this? How did what’s-his-face not see you and tell the Alldaddy about what was going on and then have him haul his ass there to get you?” Tony babbled excitedly.

“Wait.” Loki frowns, pinching the bridge of his nose in confusion. “You’re actually _happy_ about this?”

“I wouldn’t really say ‘happy’, but I guess you could count it as one of the emotions I’m feeling right now.” Tony scooted closer to Loki, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You thought I’d be angry at you? Why? Because of something that happened hundreds of years ago when you were a kid? Fuck, if all the mistakes I made as a kid came back to haunt me, I think I’d—yeah, actually I’ll just leave that thought there.”

Loki blinked, still waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it didn’t happen. “I never thought I would be the cause of such pain for you so many years ago.”

“Do I look like I’m in pain? Lokes, sweetums, muffin, babycakes, magical assassin ninja, don’t you think that this is the solution to our problems.”

“How so?” Loki arched an eyebrow.

“Don’t you see? I don’t need the golden apple! I’ll live indefinitely as long as I keep up with the blood regimine! And if you’re okay with it, I just wanna drink from you. You don’t have to ask Odin for anything or go against his will. Things are damn fragile enough with you and Asgard, I don’t want to be the cause of some more upheaval and an all out war. You don’t have to worry about me shuffling off this mortal coil anytime soon.”

 Loki went quiet, and Tony could almost feel this giant weight magically lift off his shoulders. “Are you quite sure? I would be prepared to seek a cure for this, some kind of spell to negate the fae blood you now possess. You need not live like this forever.”

Tony didn’t think he could love Loki more in this moment than he did. “Maybe I won’t. Maybe there will be something better down the road, but for now this is fine. You don’t have to worry about losing me.”

Caught completely off guard, Tony let out a squeak (although he’d never admit to it) as Loki caught him up in a hard embrace.

Loki pressed his face into the side of Tony’s neck and stilled, just enjoying the simple feeling of him, breathing in his slightly different scent, feeling the slow pulse of his lifeforce underneath his skin. Loki shuddered.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony whispers, squeezing him gently. “Maybe it’s time we caught a bit of good luck. It’s not ideal, but hell, I’ll take it.”

Time ticked slowly away as they held their embrace, both unwilling to let the other go.

“ _…don’t deserve this…you…_ ” Loki said faintly, barely loud enough for Tony to hear.

“You do. You deserve me and I deserve you. End of story.” Tony said, kissing the side of Loki’s head. But as Tony did, Loki stiffened under Tony’s arms.

“What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Loki said uncertainly as he drew back so that he could look closely at Tony. His expression looked like he had just walked in on his parents having sex.

“Huh? Yeah, you did. It was faint, but I heard you. I can pretend you didn’t if that’s what’s up. Lo, what’s wrong?” Tony was becoming worried.

 _It is different for each vampire which gifts they will receive._ Toril’s words suddenly echoed in Tony’s head.

Oh, shit.

Did that mean?

He couldn’t. Not yet. He was too young a vampire to…

Tony’s eyes almost bugged out of his head as it clicked in place. “Your blood must’ve…”

Loki was just staring at him in astonishment, the same thoughts going through his mind.

Tony’s face split into the biggest shit-eating grin on the planet. “Lokes! Do you know what this means?! I can read—“

But Tony was cut off as Loki started a litany of swearing in every language that existed within the Nine Realms.

 

 

“Ms Toril, a letter has arrived for you.” A pretty young brunette woman with stunning red lips said as she entered Toril’s immaculate study.

“I asked not to be disturbed,” Toril said, a bit annoyed by the sudden interruption of her assistant.

“I know, but this came by special courier and she has been instructed not to leave until she has a written reply in hand. It’s odd, but she says she’s been asked explicitly to wait,” the woman said, holding out the letter.

Frowning, Toril took the letter in hand and almost dropped it as it touched her skin. There was magic in this, powerful, old magic. Magic that could be dangerous if one didn’t know how to respect it. “Thank you, Samantha. You may let our guest wait in the drawing room. Please show her every bit of hospitality until I have a reply.” Samantha nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

The envelope wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. It was fine paper, expensive to be sure. The flowing script of her name on the front was a clear indication that whoever wrote this was high born and trained in etiquette. Taking the long gold letter opener from her desk, she skilfully cut open the envelope and took out the single page letter. As she began to read the equally elegant script that was reflected on the front of the envelope, her blood turned ice cold.

_My Lady Toril,_

_It has been quite some time since I last heard your name and was not surprised to hear it when speaking with our mutual interest, Tony Stark. I’d like to extend my gratitude for helping him gain knowledge about his newfound condition. It was most kind of you to personally see to it and be there for him._

_This letter is to inform you that your help will no longer be needed, as Mr. Stark is quite well and settling into his new life. He is very content to live his life as it was before and has no interest in participating in any politics your kind has. His schedule is quite full as it is and we wouldn’t want to burden him with more agendas. If you are concerned about any rogue or wayward vampires beyond your control that may come seeking trouble, rest assure that he is very well protected and they of no concern. I am seeing to this personally._

_I do hope that this letter finds you and yours well and whole. Please give my warm regards to your grandfather, Nas’fortu._

_\- Loki_

The message was clear: Tony Stark was off limits and under the protection of the gods. She had heard of Loki many times as she grew up. Her mother and father had told her of the story of how her grandfather had lost a challenge put forth by the trickster, but gained the love of his life in the fallout. She knew Loki was no being to be crossed. Her grandfather knew that Loki was capable of wiping out the entire vampire race and was content to keep out of his way for the safety of his species. Now that Tony Stark was apparently involved with Loki, she was certain he would take no mercy with any of them.

Before writing her reply, she sent out a short text to the other members of the high council of vampires.

_Tony Stark is under the protection of the old gods. Proceeding with his elimination would be extremely unwise at this time._

Picking up her favourite fountain pen from 18th century France, Toril began penning her reply to the trickster god, wishing him and Tony Stark well.

 

* * *

 

 

Artwork for this story by the wonderful [Staubengel](http://staubengel.tumblr.com/post/132951078984)


End file.
